Mototsu
The Mototsu (元つ lit. Original Ones) are an ancient race, created by the Soul King at the beginning of Soul Society. Gunha Teishin calls them "the source of all races", however, this is untrue. They are over one hundred million years old, and they are one of few races that other beings are incapable of becoming, except through a complicated method that rarely works. After the Shinigami had almost wiped the entirety of the Mototsu out, with Gai Nagareboshi being the only Mototsu that is officially recognized by Soul Society. However, unbeknownst to most others, there are many more Mototsu out there. Overview All Mototsu are similar to Humans and Shinigami, however, the one trait that stands out is their magenta within blue eyes. They are all similar to porcelain dolls; extremely beautiful, slender, flawless, and androgynous. Mototsu are genderless; though are referred to whatever gender they sound and act like. In Gai's first appearance in PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline, an onlooker described the seemingly young boy as having "White porcelain skin like a bisque doll, beautiful hair, big bright eyes like diamonds, and a youthful and perfect body." The Mototsu have unique spiritual power: it constantly fluctuates depending on their emotions, while giving off reishi patterns similar to that of the Hōgyoku. An angered ﻿Mototsu would emit an overbearing power unlike anything else in Soul Society, a power completely unrelated to Reiatsu. When Gunha had sufficently angered Gai in Tenth Release- Shinseina Kakusei, he goes on to say that his very presence felt as though Gai was trying to stifle his very existence with his power. However, when not angered, other beings will be unable to sense a Mototsu's reiatsu. The Mototsu are ageless immortals; for example, Gai Nagareboshi is over 170,000,000 years old, and yet, he looks 17 constantly. Mototsu generally act their appearance; Gai is constantly fretting over his relationship with Kōzuki Yoshi, and is generally unconcerned with the fact that he is in possession of power unlike any other. Mototsu cannot become nor take on the traits of any other race; nor can they utilize any type of supernatural energy other than reiatsu and reiryoku. While most Mototsu cannot develop traits, powers, or another energies, and there is no way they can develop power or energies other than of their own kind. The reason for this is that their bodies are made of a unique type of reishi that cannot accept anything other than reiatsu and reiryoku, as anything else is highly toxic to their unique souls, and as such, their systems subconciously reject any type of supernatural energy other than spiritual energy. They cannot develop Philosophy as they cannot have a Kaigan or Spiritual Awakening, as the Spiritual Awakening is an awakening from spiritual powers and preventing Philosophy energy from manifesting. In addition, it is too divine and whatnot, and they cannot accept it. While older Mototsu could accept other supernatural spiritual energy, their bodies will begin to break down and will have completely been destroyed in a matter of hours if it is not flushed from their bodies straight away. One odd example of a younger Mototsu being vulnerable to other supernatural energy without being able to purge it and coming into contact with said energy is Gai Nagareboshi. In his battle with Fumio Kuchiki, a Philosophy user, Gai was infected with the energy. As his older brother was the only one of the two siblings to have an innate purging system towards supernatural energy, Gai slowly began to decompose, cough up copious amounts of blood, and was unable to stand without support; it was not until releasing his Setsura that the energy was purged from his body. Gai's Setsura obtained the ability to convert into any other supernatural energy into reiryoku upon contact, upon which it will scatter into countless small particles. Basic Powers Mototsu are unable to learn Kid﻿ō, Shunpo, or Hakuda techniques, as well as any of the other techniques unique to the other races. However, they have several unique abilities that make them incredibly dangerous. Immense Strength: All Mototsu have naturally incredible strength. An example of this is Gai Nagareboshi occasionally grabbing onto the blades of his opponents' Zanpakutō with his bare hands and pushing them back, or deflecting his opponents' strikes with his hands. Immense Speed: All Mototsu have naturally high speed. Gai Nagareboshi has shown to be able to outrun several opponents, even while they are using Shunpo. Though it should be noted, Shunpo was ususally not most of his opponents' fortes. Inen Bakufū (因縁爆風, "Origin Blast"): The Mototsu equivalent to a Hollow's Cero, an Inen Bakufū is a powerful blast of reishi. With chains of reishi wrapping around the user's firing hand which begin to glow, an orb of reishi forms on their fingertips. Like Hollow Ichigo's Cero, it is tri-focused, and it utilizes a colossal amount of reiatsu. Upon charging up, the user unleashes a potent blast that has incredible power, slightly weaker than a Cero Oscuras. Inen Bakufū drains a lot of reiatsu from the user, and is ususally only utilized as a last resort. Only Kagirinai Nagareboshi has been shown to utilize this technique, though other Mototsu can use it as well. Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"): The Mototsu equivilant to Shunpo. The user runs with long, elegant strides. One particularly proficent in the art will leave behind afterimages as they move. The art of Kōshinho resembles inline skating. Telekinesis: All Mototsu can utilize telekinesis, with varying degrees of magnitude. However, it only applies to the control of their Zanpakutō. Regeneration: All Mototsu have a remarkable regenerative factor. After every battle, in only a matter of moments, gaping wounds are sealed up, leaving them none the worse for the wear. Even in battle, for example, even being cut in half by Gunha failed to keep Gai down as it took only a few minutes for him to pull himself back together, much to Gunha's complete and utter surprise. This ability is unusable in RPs. Setsura (雪羅 lit. "Second Shift"): Rarely, a Mototsu will be able have their body take on a new, far more powerful form, similar to a Vizard and Arrancar's Resurrección. The Setsura process itself is actually quite simple yet not easily achieved. The Mototsu must have an important revelation; a realization important enough to have an influence in the way the Mototsu lives their life. Since the usage of abilities is related to personality, the Setsura activation process can be described as similar to "maturing" or "growing up" mentally. Both Gai and Kagirinai have shown that based on the type of revelation, the power gained can be completely different. It has the same level of power as a Bankai, however; as the user's body has evolved, their body grants them explosively augemented powers and abilities which are more in alignment with their personality and thus, easier to utilize. It possesses no correlation with the Zanpakutō; as the user's body has taken on a new form. However, in Setsura, their Zanpakutō will disassemble, disappearing for the duration of the release, with the user losing access to the abilities of the state they had previously been in, as Setsura is the Mototsu's own power and nothing more, though some Setsura users can generate different weapons out of their own reiatsu that suit the release. Like Bankai, Setsura addresses a new name of the Mototsu's form, which is unusally another word added onto their Zanpakutō. However, unlike Bankai, the Mototsu's body grants them additional drastically augmented abilities, as their Zanpakutō has temporarily been reverted into reishi particles, though it is still on par with Bankai. However, Setsura has a devastating effect if utilized too many times or in rapid succession: Upon activation of Setsura ten times, the Mototsu's Zanpakutō releases begin to fade 30 seconds sooner than normal. If the Mototsu continues to apply Setsura, their weapon will soon fade away, as was the case with Gai Nagareboshi's Kakusei, which broke down into reishi particles and scattered to the winds. Mototsu Zanpakutō A Mototsu to manifest a Zanpakutō is extremely rare; only one in two million Mototsu could ever gain access to a blade. However, a Mototsu's Zanpakutō is extremely powerful, and these Zanpakutō were one of the reasons that the Mototsu were obliterated from the history of the world, due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects. A Mototsu gaining access to a Zanpakutō drew them closer to the "source of all Reiatsu". When two Mototsu wielding Zanpakutō fight each other, they are evenly matched, as they counter each other's attacks and increase in power and speed rapidly as the battle progresses. All Mototsu Zanpakutō are foreign in design. Mototsuification Though it is a rarity, becoming a Mototsu is a possibility. The first requirement is for one to have the blood of one of the Royal Families. If one loses their Shinigami powers and returns to the Human world, rebirth or not, then one must master a Fullbring and evolve it to its final stage- at which point, the person will become a Mototsu. The only difference between a natural Mototsu and an artifical Mototsu is that artificial Mototsu possess less innate powers that regular Mototsu possess. *'List of Artificial Mototsu': **'Sayaka Yabunmusan': Originally, Sayaka was a regular Shinigami, however, after sacrificing herself to make sure the maddened Setsuna Kawahiru wouldn't die alone, their souls merged, giving Sayaka her Kawahiru blood and influencing Sayaka's later Fullbring, in addition to some minor physical changes. Upon achieving her completed Fullbring, "Chains of Destiny", she transended herself and become a Mototsu. Behind the Scenes ﻿ Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Race